Most Beautiful
by xwannaflyx
Summary: Those were the times when they were most beautiful. KanamexSeiren ZeroxYuuki AkatsukixRuka ShikixRima AidouxYori IchiruxShizuka IchijouxSara HarukaxJuuri
1. Kaname and Seiren

**first vampire knight fic, please be nice**

**disclaimer: wannafly does not own vampire knight**

* * *

Happy and Vulnerable

In the rare times that she was happy, Kaname thought her most beautiful.

In the rare times that she was happy, Kaname thought her most beautiful. She was emotionless in general, not feeling and not showing. To be honest, it was a miracle that the two of them could keep a healthy relationship going, seeing the way the two of them acted. But when she was happy, her entire essence seemed to morph. Her eyes would light up and soften as she smiled gently. Her smile was only barely the moving of her lips, most of it was in her eyes. Her stance would become more relaxed and she didn't look as if she was about to chop off your head.

It was odd though.

It was odd though. Even though he loved it when she was happy, Kaname couldn't help but feel odd when she was. The changes, even if they were slight, made her seem like a whole another person. Her usual blank expression would change into a soft one of an angel and he felt lost. She was different and her happiness made her seem out of his reach. How could she, a beautiful, slightly smiling being love someone like him? Despite the doubts swirled around in his head when she was happy, Kaname still thought Seiren most beautiful when she was happy.

-x-

Seiren thought he was most beautiful when he was vulnerable, the very few times he was.

Seiren thought he was most beautiful when he was vulnerable, the very few times that he was. His face would lose that blank face, the one both of them shared, and become softer and less hard angles. When he was vulnerable, he needed her, something made her both surprised and happy. He would hold her, burying his face in either her hair or chest and she would either hold him or just stay still, relaxing at his touch. Both of them would sit there for a long while, hours it felt like, until he collected himself and pulled away, apologizing. Whenever he did this, she always pulled him back and held him to reassure him that she didn't think less of him.

Unfortunately, it also scared her.

Unfortunately, it also scared her. It scared her in the fact that anything could make a pureblood vulnerable. It terrified her, because what could she do against something that made a pureblood vulnerable? Even though those times scared her, Seiren treasured the times when Kaname was vulnerable, and also most beautiful.

* * *

**thanks for reading**

**please review**

**tell me if its bad or not!**

**thanks!**

**next is zero and yuuki for you zeki lovers**


	2. Zero and Yuuki

**second chapter!**

**this is kinda for Fabulous Georgina (an aidori fan that somewhat likes zeki)**

**so you better be reading it lady!**

**disclaimer: wannafly does not own vampire knight**

**(nobody realizes how annoying it is to write it on every chapter do they........)**

* * *

Sorrow and Thirst

It was when she was sad that Zero found her most beautiful.

It was when she was sad that Zero found her most beautiful. Zero loved how her eyes were so open and vulnerable in his gaze, all her secrets seemed to slide out. When she was sad, her unusually strong powers seemed to be null and it looked as if she was weak. He loved how when she was like this, it was his arms she sprinted to first for comfort. When she was sad, he found her depending on him adorable and craved those times.

There was a flipside though.

There was a flipside though. When she was sad, her eyes be torn, all the loneliness of the world falling on her. Her vulnerability scared him, thinking that she would get hurt or die any second. Even though he loved how she buried her face in his chest, he hated how her thin body shook violently with sobs and her eyes had tears pouring down of them. Because when she cried, it felt as if his entire world was ending. Although she looked desperate when she was sad, Zero thought Yuuki the most beautiful when she was sad.

-x-

It was when he was thirsty that Yuuki found him the most beautiful.

It was when he was thirsty that Yuuki found him the most beautiful. His usually pale lavender eyes would glow red and be filled with longing, longing for her. He would gently lick her neck, sending delicate tingles down her spine and he would bite, making her part of him. He would be demanding at such times, not worrying about too much as he always did. When he was thirsty, there was something so primal about him that made Yuuki love it. He needed her blood to quench his thirst and she loved the fact that he needed her.

Unfortunately, it was different at times.

Unfortunately, it was different at times. Sometimes, his eyes would glow red and it scared her, bringing flashbacks of the 'bad vampire' that had been killed when she was a child. And when he licked her neck, occasionally, she would remember the disgusting touch of Rido and without thinking, shudder. She hated that when he was about to bite her neck when he was just too thirsty, he looked at himself with disgust and her with anguish. But although all that made her hate the times, Yuuki still thought Zero most beautiful when he was thirsty.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**

**please review**

**next is ruka and akatsuki!**


	3. Akatsuki and Ruka

**yo!**

**ruka and akatsuki as i said earlier**

**thanks for reading all the chapters so far**

**im touched! *smile***

**disclaimer: wannafly does not own vampire knight**

**(those are REALLY starting to get annoying....)**

* * *

Arrogant and Powerful

It was when she was arrogant that Akatsuki found her most beautiful.

It was when she was arrogant that Akatsuki found her most beautiful. She tilt her head at just that angle and stare down on the poor soul that made her get that way. Her eyes would glow a little redder than it did usually and her face would glow with an inner light that spoke of complete and utter confidence. She looked even lovelier when she was arrogant, her beauty shining through and her faults being masked. Akatsuki loved how her expression would become a mix of stubborn and pride.

There was something unfortunate about it too.

There was something unfortunate about it too. The times when she was arrogant was when she was most closed off. The redder eyes would be shielded and showing no secrets or hint of emotion. The stance was one of intimidation, used to protect oneself. During these times, she would always push him away, refusing to talk and being stubborn in general. During these times, she acted as if she hated him, something that crushed him completely. Even then, Akatsuki still thought Ruka most beautiful when she was being arrogant.

-x-

It was when he was powerful that Ruka found him most beautiful.

It was when he was powerful that Ruka found him most beautiful. His eyes would be a little redder when he used his power and his face was lit by a fire glow. His jaw would be set in a determined way while fire did his bidding like some pet. His hands were covered in the red flame and his clothes remained undamaged. She loved how he would glance at her every so often, even if it was slightly insulting.

There was something bad about it too though.

There was something bad about it too though. Every time he was powerful, he was different to her. His body language screamed anger or killing and his pose was indifferent to the burning corpses surrounding him. He became someone that was different than the kind, soft spoken, intimidating man that she loved. He seemed distant, far away from her. After all, why would a controller of an element spare her any attention? Even though he was different to her then, she still thought him most beautiful when he was powerful.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**

**please review**

**shiki and rima next!**


	4. Senri and Rima

**for the shima lovers!**

**disclaimer: wannaly doesnt own vampire knight**

**(i am officially sick of typing that)**

* * *

Anger and Guilt

To be honest, it was when she was mad that Shiki thought she was most beautiful.

To be honest, it was when she was mad that Shiki thought she was most beautiful. When she was angry, her eyes flashed into life and lightning crackled around her petite form. Her face would be lit up by blue electric energy, making her face glow eerily. Her usual monotone would disappear and her voice would be filled with anger and determination.

It was odd though.

It was odd though. Even though he thought she was most beautiful when she was angry, he hated those times. Her anger showed in her eyes and the usual soft understanding look was gone. He hated how when she was angry, she would tear any one down with her words, ripping them to shreds painfully. Even then, she was still beautiful. Rima was still most beautiful to Shiki when she was angry.

-x-

To be honest, it was when he was feeling guilty that Rima thought he was most beautiful.

To be honest, it was when he was feeling guilty that Rima thought he was most beautiful. She loved how his eyes softened and he seemed too fragile and breakable. It was these times that he would be most affectionate, cupping her cheek and leaning toward her, kissing her tenderly. She loved how his rough hands seemed so soft and his harsh blood sapping bite was so tender. His usual monotone would be gone and he would whisper hoarsely about how sorry he was.

It was ironic though.

It was ironic though. Those were also the times when she felt most sad. when he felt guilty, the light in his eyes seemed to fade slightly. When he was guilty, his tender touch was hesitant, as if he thought she would break. And when he seemed so breakable to her, it scared her, it scared her badly. When he was guilty, he would also usually avoid her until she sought him out and forced him to believe that she forgave him. Still though, Rima found Shiki's genuine guilty eyes better than his fake look when they were modeling. She still found his guilty times the most beautiful of his times.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**

**please review**

**its aidou and yori next!**


	5. Hanabusa and Sayori

**for the aidori lovers!**

**haha**

**fabulouos georgina, this chapter is officially written for you!**

**disclaimer: wannafly doesnt own vampire knight**

**(i wonder if thats always written so stupid people dont forget or something.......)**

Scared and Jealous

It was when she was scared that Aidou thought she was most endearing and beautiful.

It was when she was scared that Aidou thought she was most endearing and beautiful. She would bite her lips slightly and her eyes would widen, looking at him with confusion. Her stance would become a protective one, closing herself off slightly. Her eyes with shift in their wide forms and she trembled slightly, trembles he felt when he held her. She would cling to him, her face draining of any blood and her heart beating rapidly. He would hold her, trying to ignore the temptation to drink her blood.

It was also the times that Aidou was most frantic.

It was also the times that Aidou was most frantic. She was a cool headed, even tempered person in general and seeing her scared shook him. It seemed so different from how she was usually that it scared him as well. When she was scared, he wanted to take her in his arms and whisper to her, he usually did too. Although she terrified him when she was scared, Aidou still thought Yori most beautiful when she was scared.

-x-

It was when he was jealous that Yori thought he was most beautiful.

It was when he was jealous that Yori thought he was most beautiful. There was the fact that he was jealous because of her that held its attraction but he looked different too. His smile would be a little more forced and his eyes slightly colder than usual. The temperature in the room would drop as he stared coolly at the poor person that had made him jealous. He usually quickly walked to her side and laid a claim on her, be it hugging her, holding her close, or resting her head on his shoulder. He would be jealous of someone else simply because of her.

There was something scary in it too.

There was something scary in it too. The drop in temperature showed his power over ice, reminding her of the completely separate universes they lived in. His eyes would glint dangerously and his fangs would start showing. All the proof of why they shouldn't be together and the reason of the scorn of the other vampire families would all come out during those times, showing her once again their difference. But even though when he was jealous it gave her painful reminders, she still thought him most beautiful then.

* * *

**im officially out of ideas for pairings**

**so if you have a random request or something**

**shoot me on the reviews**

**and im sorry**

**but if i cant stand the pairing**

**then i have a hard time writing it and end up not being able to do it**

**gomen gomen!**

**but try shooting out some ideas! i'll try to write them**

**if i cant write it i'll reply back and tell you so**

**thanks for reading**

**please review!**


	6. Ichiru and Shizuka

**yo!**

**okay so some people asked me to do a ichiru pairing**

**and i chose Shizuka cuz shes easier (sorry to the Maria fans!)**

**remember to add requests!**

**oh yeah**

**shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo this is for you!**

* * *

Drinking and Pain

Ichiru found her most beautiful when she was drinking.

Ichiru found her most beautiful when she was drinking. Her pale eyes would darken to a vivid crimson and her fangs would show. Her pose was graceful as always, her mouth moving closer to bite the prey. She would give a slight glance in the middle of her drinking, almost as if she was checking on him. Even when she finished and the blood made a slight trail from her mouth to her chin, she was still beautiful, the blood just showing her primal beauty.

There was something heartbreaking about it as well.

There was something heartbreaking about it as well. When she drank from others, he was reminded of how she always rejected drinking from him. He didn't understand why she said no, he was always the one that offered. And when she drank, it reminded him of how far apart in rank they were. She was a pureblood princess with great power and he was a weak vampire hunter. Even with the broken heart that accompanied her drinking, Ichiru still found Shizuka most beautiful when she was drinking.

-x-

It was when he was in pain that Shizuka found him most beautiful.

It was when he was in pain that Shizuka found him most beautiful. She was a pureblood foremost and since she couldn't love him the usual vampire way, their relationship became a little warped. When he was in pain, his expression became fragile and the innocent little boy she met what felt long ago would emerge. The hard stoic façade that he put up would disappear and the little boy was back. She longed for these moments.

There was just one thing.

There was just one thing. When he was in pain or hurt, he always looked away. He usually became hurt when she was drinking from someone else or refused to drink from him and his eyes would immediately slide away from her. She hated that. She wanted him to always look at her, only her. She hated that he felt the need to look away every time he felt hurt. Also, when he was hurt, she began feeling the urge to just take him in her arms and steal his pain from him. She couldn't do that, she was a pureblood vampire princess while he was the one person she could never dare bite. So even though he looked away and caused her pain, Shizuka found Ichiru most beautiful when he was in pain.

* * *

**yo!**

**i know that shizuka's pov is kinda sadistic**

**but remember she said that thats how a vampires love is in the anime**

**and im trying to do the takuma and sara one next..... **

**need a bit of info on them though**

**thanks for reading!**

**please review**


	7. Takuma and Sara

**yo wannafly is back!**

**okay**

**this is for: shiro-chanxbed-wetter-momo (for the info) babyviolin, AlleuiaElizabeth (sorry if i spelled your name wrong)**

**and for anyone else that requested this!**

**i want to apologize in advance for this chapter**

**seriously do not expect too much out of this one**

**i had no idea on ANYTHING about sara but i tried my best**

**disclaimer: wannafly doesnt own vampire knight (and thats for my previous chapter too cuz i forgot)**

***why do people need to be reminded every single time? are people really that stupid nowadays?!?!?!?!?!?***

* * *

Sleep and Hurt

Takuma thought she looked most beautiful when she was sleeping.

Takuma thought she looked most beautiful when she was sleeping. Her usual proud pureblood expression would change and her face would soften, looking so soft and innocent. She would block him out, him and any emotions that were lurking inside her head. When she was sleeping, that all changed. Her hair will change from the strict gathered together mode she had it in and would fall carelessly on her face, showing a less pureblood side. Her expression would soften and become child like, usually a little child with nightmares. It was then that he saw her soft side.

There was something wrong though.

There was something wrong though. It tore at his heart to see her so innocent looking, soft and fragile. He was supposed to hate her, to despise her for kidnapping him. Yet, when he looked at her, he could only feel fondness and a slight feel of pity and another emotion. He couldn't keep himself away from the soft her, the hard her was only too easy to be wary of. Even when it tore him to shreds, Takuma still found Sara most beautiful when she was sleeping.

-x-

Sara found him most beautiful when he was hurt.

Sara found him most beautiful when he was hurt. He was always so depressingly cheerful, always smiling and laughing, it annoyed her. She felt as if the constantly smiling face was fake, and when he was hurt, it finally felt genuine. His eyes grew shaded in an instinctive self protection way and the smile faded from his face. He would blankly look at her with the saddest eyes imaginable and say nothing, just keep looking. His beautifully completely vampire face would change drastically.

There was something terrible about it.

There was something terrible about it. There was something terrifying in the drastic change of his expression, something painful about the deeply etched lines. His face wasn't meant to be in pain or hurt, it was made to smile. The hurt that openly showed in his want to be protected eyes would draw her in, her, a pureblood! The pain would pull at her, coaxing her to go nearer and drape herself in a spot closest to him without touching. This feeling was completely foreign to the cold hearted pure goddess and completely unwanted. Even with the foreign emotions that swirled, Sara still found him most beautiful when Takuma was hurt.

* * *

**okay**

**please PLEASE tell me if i did any good with this people who wanted it**

**so i probably wont be able to get the chapters out as fast seeing how school starting and crap**

**but i'll try my best**

**thanks for reading!**

**haruka and juuri are next!**

**please review and add suggestions!**


	8. Haruka and Juuri

**yo readers, wannafly here!**

**just wanted to say**

**this is for: shiro-chanxbed-wetter-momo, inuyashee, alleluiaelizabeth (i hope i spelled all your usernames correctly)**

**and for the other people that like this pairing**

**thanks for reading so far!**

* * *

Annoyance and Possessive

Haruka thought she was most beautiful when she was annoyed.

Haruka thought she was most beautiful when she was annoyed. She long dark reddish brown hair swished around her back and her face glowed with emotion. Her usually moderately blank face disappeared and she simply blazed. Eyes reflected coldly back at him with the hot anger floating close to the surface. The mix of heat and cold made her brilliant. Her eyes would harden slightly and her lips would press together, a unsatisfied look on her face. She would glare at him, her eyes completely accusing and excusing nothing.

There was something about it though.

There was something about it though. There was something saddening about the cold eyes that would be directed at him that made his heart break. There was something about the pressed lips and the accusing look that would cause him to crumble and lose any hope of living. Although her annoyance made her blaze and look truly like a vampire queen, it also pushed him out and blocked him away from any affection she might have for him. It stung that the first thing she did was block everyone out, block him out. Her beauty and coldness carved a deeper hole in his heart. Even with the deeper carving of the hole, Haruka still found Juuri most beautiful in her righteous annoyance.

-x-

Juuri thought him most beautiful when he was being possessive.

Juuri thought him most beautiful when he was being possessive. There was a different, almost angry, glint in his eyes that warmed her and brought tingles to her spine. He would always touch her when this happened, be it her waist or shoulders. He always glanced down at her, giving her his special, less seen smile before looking back up at whoever made him be this way. His eyes would always become cold and reddish light would start creeping in, his fangs growing and the points showing slightly.

There was an issue.

There was an issue. When he got that look in his eyes, she was reminded of way back then. Way back then when she was so cold to him, cold even when he had just protected her from Rido's advances yet again. She remembered and felt slightly unworthy, the cold manner she had treated his care. She always pulled herself closer to him, feeling the fear of him remembering her coldness and leaving her resurfacing. Although the fear of leaving her surfaced, Juuri still thought Haruka most beautiful when he was being possessive.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**

**i just want to apologize if you didnt like what i wrote on them**

**i didnt really have that much info on them so i used what i could get and guessed on the rest**

**so yeah.....**

**remember to give me more suggestions cuz im fresh out!**

**again, thanks for reading**

**please review!**


End file.
